We'll be together 'till the very end
by ColaZeroAddict
Summary: They had to get out of their camp and shoot their families... What difficulties are waiting for them? Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer: I own nothing except Original Characters.


**Hey Guys! This is my Walking Dead fanfiction. *WooHoo* In this story I don't know when I'm going to add the real characters but I'm planning to add them. :) Whatever... I don' t own any of the actual characers except OCs. Soo... Off you go!**

They were stuck in the camp and zombies were attacking from everywhere. Daryl, April and Alexa were the only people in the camp. They were fighting nearly 30 of zombies and the noise the guns made were atracting more zombies. Daryl hit a zombie on the head with her elbow.

"We have to find a way out of here!" she shouted April and Alexa agreed.

" I know! I'll get out and get a car ready, you keep fighting!" April said and then get out of the circle of zombies.

A few zombies followed her and she hit them on the head with her dagger and ran to the van to get supplies. When she had gattered enough supplies she put them into one of the cars and got some gas. she got all of the weapons and she left a note in case their friends will come here and had no clue where they were. She remembered to leave some supplies and weapons for them.

"We're ready! Try to get out! l'll help you from here!" she started to shoot the zombies from their heads and some started going her way because of the noise. Alexa and Daryl started running her way.

"Quick, get in and start the car! I'll cover you!" Daryl shouted. Alexa and April got in the car. April started the car and Daryl got in the car a few seconds after. They were all breathing hard. Nobody talked for a few minutes. Daryl broke the silence.

"So.. Where are we going?"

"Yeah, where?" Alexa looked at April next to herself.

"To the school, we're gonna get Marty, Emmett and Luke."

"What! Are you crazy? There are so many zombies there!" Daryl shouted.

"We're going to get them, come back, get the rest of the supplies and move to another camp site. I think we'll go to the one in the woods, where Josh's at."

"OK." Alexa murmered while nodding. She looked thoughtfull and her blue eyes looked teary. She was holding back her tears. Her dirty blonde hair was in a mess, she looked really pale, well she was always pale even they were always outide, but she looked like really really pale today.

"What's wrong?"

Daryl asked while scratching her head and then pulling her long light brown hair into a ponytail.

"I was just thinking why your mother gave you a boy's name." Alexa said than smirked looking at Daryl through the rear mirror.

" How many times do I have to tell you!? They first thought I was gonna be a boy and they had already decided the name when I was born!" Daryl said sitting up and putting her head between April and Alexa. Alexa started laughing and April giggled.

"I hate you two." Daryl said crossing her arms and sat back looking out the car. After a few seconds her eyes widened and she shouted.

"Look right! Quick! Look Right!" she pointed towards it.

"Oh My Gosh!" Alexa said.

"What is it? I can't look!"

"Stop the car!"

"No! I can't I-"

"Stop it! Now!" April stopped the car everyone jerked forward. And April looked at right, her eyes widened as well and tears came to her eyes, Alexa had already started crying. There were a bunch of zombies and their families were there.

"No! No... No..." April got off the car and Daryl followed her. Daryl grabbed her arm.

"Stop! There are zombies there! You can't go there!"

"But it's our families! We have to at least kill them!" April started crying.

"NO! We have to be strong and save our friends!" Daryl shouted and looked at the zombies. There was a human crying for help. She looked and saw it was her sister.

"I-Is that... Is that?" April gulped and tried to talk but couldn't. Alexa still couldn't get outside she was crying very hard for her family.

"Yes. It's Gwenn." Daryl said shocked and thousands of thoughts crossed her mind but one was standing out 'SAVE HER!'

"I-I thought she was dead."

"Yeah me too." Daryl started walking towards the crowd.

"No! Daryl stop!"

"We have to save her!"

"No! We don't have to."

"Let's kill the zombies and save Gwenn!"

"I-I don't know..."

"Let's go!" Daryl was getting angry. "We can't just stay here and watch her die!"

"But all of our families are dead, I don't think it will be fare for Alexa."

"No! Did you forgot? We have to get as much as people safe!"

"But our families?"

"My family died too! We didn't know what to do that time! We just managed to save ourselves!"

April paused for a moment, and just nodded. They started running to the crowd making a lot of noise. April called to Alexa and she just got out really slowly and started shooting from there. She was crying and murmuring.

"Sorry... sorry... I'm so so sorry..." She shot her family crying. Daryl was shooting the stranger zombies. Tears were running down April's face like a river as the moment she had to kill her family came closer but Daryl just looked determined. Zombies were now coming their way. April was running to save Gwenn. There were nearly no zombies next to her now and she was still fighting even though she looked like scratched more than once. April killed the zombies with a gun and a few zombies next to Daryl came their way but Daryl killed them. April helped Gwenn to the car and Alexa bandaged her arm.

"Were you bitten?" Alexa asked while searching through the first aid kit.

"No. I was running through the forest." Alexa thoughtfully nodded. They gave her water and a few things to eat. Daryl ran their way and gave the gun into April's hand. April looked at the zombies and saw that there was only her family. She took a shaky breath and started shooting them one by one. She was crying her big brown eyes were red but she was trying to be strong. When she shot her mother she fell on her knees and started sobbing. There were still a few zombies. Her hands were shaking but she handed the gun to Daryl and she shot them with one tear running down her left cheek.

"I have to be strong..." She whispered in a voice nobody would hear. She held her tears back. April had heard Daryl and smiled a sad smile while crying. Alexa pulled her up from her shoulders and sat her on the front seat. She gave her water. Alexa had stopped crying but she looked like if she started talking she would start crying too. Gwenn was sleeping at the back seat and Alexa sat next to her. Daryl looked at her friends' families, they were like a family to her too. When the first zombies came to their town her parents were bitten and her friends families were like a family to her. After a while their parents were bitten or scratched too. She felt a few tears run down her cheeks but she just wiped them and sat on the driver's seat. She started driving the car.


End file.
